nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cuboy
Cuboy is the mascot of Nitrome, representing the favicon ever since Nitrome.com first started upCuboy makes appearances on Nitrome's Favicon, on the box of the Nitrome Enjoyment System (Cuboy Seal of Approval) and has appeared in several spots across Nitrome.com and made many cameos in games.. Despite not making a direct appearance in any Nitrome game, Cuboy has made multiple cameos in Nitrome games. Physical appearance Cuboy has two appearances, his modern appearance used mostly for Nitrome blog posts, and his classic square appearance, its most widely used and seen appearance. Square appearance Cuboy's square appearance is divided into two sections: his classic and modern square appearance. Classic square Cuboy's classic square appearance, better named as Cuboy's regular appearance, is Cuboy's most widely used appearance. This appearance depicts him as a pink coloured square with two white rectangular eyes, purple cheeks, and a mouth appearing as a D flipped 90° to the left. Although he appears pink in colour, some games do not use his regular colouring when referencing him. Notable appearances The classic square appears in the 100th Game skin. Cuboy's classic square face appears again on the Profile button of Nitrome.com 2.0. In the NES skin, a multitude of many different coloured classic square Cuboy faces appear. File:Cuboyinskin.png|100th game skin File:CuboyProfileUnreleased.png|Profile button File:Cuboy Tetris Game.png|The classic squares in the NES skin with the many different coloured Cuboy heads Modern square Cuboy's face also gains a modern appearance, the main difference being that his mouth is no longer a flipped D, but a square. His overall face is also smaller. Modern appearance Cuboy's modern appearance was first used on the Nitrome blog, and has been used for various art throughout Nitrome.com. Cuboy appears as he does when in his square appearance, only bigger, his face having more detail, and that he has two small little legs and two small little arms. File:CuboyNeedImage.png|Cuboy in his modern appearance Alternate appearances Cuboy has not appeared as his regular self all the time, he has appeared differently multiple times for different occasions. Friday update Cuboy has been dressed differently four times, both due to special occasions. The first change for Cuboy was for the Tuesday update that Nitrome would not be in the office, due to Queen Elizabeth's Diamond Jubilee. Cuboy was shown in his Friday update frame wearing a hate and holding two flags. The second change of Cuboy was for Nitrome December 22nd 2011 Friday updateNitrome blog: - Happy Holidays Nitromians!, given a santa hat and position in a Friday update setting with snow falling. His third different appearance was for Friday November 2nd 2012Nitrome Blog: - Update!. His fourth appearance has been for Friday November 16th 2012, were he appeared wearing a viking helmet.Nitrome Blog: - Friday Update! His fifth appearance has been on November 24th 2012, where he appears wearing a costume that looks like the Android mascot, next to him being two Nitrome Touchys.Nitrome blog: - Friday Update And finally, for his sixth appearance, Cuboy appeared on December 7th 2012 garbed in the hat of the ducks from [Flightless. British Cuboy2.png|First appearance - for Queen Elizabeth's Diamond Jubilee Santa Cuboy.png|Second appearance - for Chirstmas File:Friday_with_Wings.png|Third appearance - for the release of the Nitrome Touchy Friday Update - Cuboy Viking.png|Fourth appearance - Cuboy dressed as a Viking for an update about Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage Android Friday.png|Fifth appearance - Cuboy dressed up for the release of Nitrome Touchy on the Android File:Friday-flightless.png|Sixth appearance Other appearances Another change for Cuboy came for the demo advertisement, which depicted a transparent Cuboy with only an outline of his body and face being present. What seems to be an 8-bit Cuboy can be seen on the "Touchy" button for Nitrome.com 2.0. File:Cuboy_ad.png|Cuboy for the demo ad File:CuboyTouchy.png|Cuboy on the Nitrome Touchy button NES appearance Cuboy's NES appearance is Cuboy's least appearing appearance, given this name as it has only been seen on NES material. This appearance depicts Cuboy as having a rectangular body, with the vertical edge being longer than the horizontal edges. Cuboy has two small, stubby hands and two small, stubby feet. This appearance is not much different than Cuboy's modern appearance, other than this appearance (NES appearance) giving Cuboy a tad longer face, Cuboy's face lacking detail, and appearing more cube like. This face also appears on the nitrome seal of approval, Nitrome's parody of the Nintendo Seal of Approval. File:CuboyNESfaceup.png|NES Cuboy faceup File:CuboyNESside.png|NES Cuboy from the side Cuboy_Tetris_Game.png|NES Cuboy faceup in Nitrome's take on Tetris, a foreshadowing of Nitrometris Cuboy Game.png|NES Cuboy from the side in Nitrome's take on Rainbow Island Cuboy.PNG|Cuboy on the nitrome seal of approval - parody of Nintendo's Seal of Approval History After it was accepted as a Nitrome character on November 15, 2010Cuboy's appearance on a Nitrome blog post, and his many cameos afterwards, signify he has been accepted as a Nitrome character., Cuboy began to appear much more often in Nitrome related content. Cuboy's possible first appearance was when Nitrome.com 1.0 was launched, represented on the favicon for the site in his classic square appearance. His remained unnamed until November 15, 2010, when the first Nitrome blog post about the Nitrome Enjoyment System box revealed the mascot's name to be "Cuboy" on the Nitrome Seal of Approval.. Prior to the revealing of his name, Cuboy could only be seen in a few site areas of Nitrome.com, but had not made any in-game appearances. It was after the revealing of Cuboy's name that he first appeared on the NES skin, previewing Nitrome Tetris. The release of the new version of the Nitrome blog posted weekly Friday updates. Every Friday, highlights from earlier posts that week would be recapped. These posts would feature an image of Cuboy shouting, "Friday!" On special occasions, or when a Friday update is missed, the image would be altered to match the occasion. When Nitrome missed a Friday update, they instead opened with a similar Friday post, only with Cuboy saying, "Tuesday?" instead of "Friday!" Nitrome's December 22 update in 2011 featured an image of Cuboy wearing a Santa hat. Cameo appearances Cuboy has made several appearance across multiple Nitrome media. Below is a list of all its appearances, each sorted into sub-sections. Games Cuboy game ]] :Main article: Cuboy game Cuboy appears as the hero of this Rainbow Island parody. Cuboy apparently can jump, walk on platforms, and throw hammers (all this evident from the screenshot of the game). Cuboy appears in his NES appearance. Nitrome Tetris ]] In an image taken from the NES skin, Cuboy appears as the host of a multiplayer Nitrome Tetris. Tetris blocks used in the game (and Mega Mash) appear to have Cuboy's classic square appearance, these faces coming in pink, green, yellow, red, purple, cyan (light blue). Cuboy in the NES skin image appears in his NES appearance, while the tetris blocks appear in Cuboy's classic square appearance. Hot Air series :See also: Hot Air (Character)#Design Cuboy's design of his face in its classic square appearance probably influenced the appearance of Hot Air's face, as both have the two rectangular eyes, purple cheeks, and happy mouth. This basic appearance was also carried over into Hot Air 2, where all balloons present in the game (minus the ones made in balloon maker) were likely designed around Cuboy's face. Although Cuboy did not appear in Hot Air 2, the house of his wife is obviously based off Cuboy's face, as it features the basic appearance of Cuboy's classic square face (rectangular white eyes, 2D circle cheeks, and happy mouth). This house seems to be the most Cuboy like, as along with having Cuboy's basic facial features, it is coloured pink. File:Hot Air.png|Hot Air in Hot Air 1 and 2. Notice how the face resembles Cuboy's classic square face design Square Meal The stone blocks in level one of Square Meal are arranged to look like Cuboy's classic square face. Snot Put series Cuboy's classic square face seems to have influenced the face of the snot. A Snot.png|A snot from Snot Put. Notice the face, how it resembles Cuboy's classic square appearance Cheese Dreams 2 demo Cuboy informs the player about a new features whenever the player goes up to an information hologram. Cuboy also informs the player about the game when the game is first loaded. Cuboy appears in his modern appearance. Silly Sausage Inputting the password "NITROME" will turn the background pink and turn all blocks into 16-bit Cuboy classic square face. File:SSausage-Nitromeffect.PNG|Cuboy's classic square face in Silly Sausage Test Subject Green Dr. Nastidious's PDA Thingy, at the top left corner has a green coloured clasic square face Cuboy. PDA thingy.png|A green classic square Cuboy face can be seen at the top left of the pda thingy Steamlands Cuboy appears as a flag in Steamlands, being able to be purchased on the levelSuper Paratrooper. File:F17.png|Steamlands Flag Nitrome Must Die Cuboy appears in Nitrome Must Die in the startup and actually in game. In the startup, happy pink Cuboy faces apepar in the background, only to be replaced with grey, semi frowning purple Cuboy faces with crossed bones beneath the faces. Super Snot Put Cuboy faces appear sometimes on the walls. SScuboy.png|In Super Snot Put Nitrome.com Cuboy is used many times on Nitrome.com, across many versions of the site. He is also used in a single Nitrome ad. Cuboy face buttons On the Nitrome pages that had spots for games but no games to fill them, a rectangular, button shaped Cuboy face would be in the place where a link would be. This face would be a different colour depending on the skin used. These buttons were replaced in Nitrome.com 2.0 with an outline of a section where a game would go, and a Nitrome.com 2.0 styled logo with a Cuboy face in it. Long Face 1.png|The button as seen when the Classic skin is used File:Long Face 2.png|The button as seen when the Winter skin is used File:Long Face 3.png|The button as seen when the Retro skin is used File:Long Face 4.png|The button as seen when the Horror skin is used File:Long Face 5.png|The button as seen when the Party skin is used File:Long Face 6.png|The button as seen when the Snowman skin is used Cuboy Upcoming Game.PNG|The Cuboy face button in Nitrome.com 2.0 Cuboy - Skins.PNG|A Cuboy face button representing an upcoming skin Demo ad :See also: Advertisements Cuboy appears in his modern form on a blueprint, shouting (indicated by the ! in his speech). This version of modern Cuboy only has the outline of his modern appearance, as this is how blueprints are drawn. Nitrome blog ad :See also: ''Advertisements Cuboy appears in his modern form on a platform, shouting, "Extra! Extra! New Nitrome blog released!" as well as listing some new features. Clicking on the ad would then link to the Nitrome blog. Nitrome 2.0 ad ''See also: ''Advertisements Cuboy appears in his modern form on a platform, shouting, "Nitrome 2.0 is here!" as well as listing some new features about the new website design. Nitrome logo Cuboy's modernized square face appears in a speech bubble next to the Nitrome logo. Email page On Nitrome.com 2.0, on a map showing where Nitrome is, Cuboy is used on the map as the location of Nitrome. File:Email_Page_Cuboy.png|Cuboy serves as the location for Nitrome on the Email page Icons Cuboy has appeared on the icons of some pages of Nitrome.com 2.0. '''Profiles' In the upcoming profile feature of Nitrome.com 2.0, Cuboy will appear on the icon. A picture of him is shown, next to a piece of paper that reads "Cuboy".Nitrome.com: http://cdn.nitrome.com/styles/images/site_sprite.png. Nitrome Touchy Cuboy appears on the television of the image. Nitrome's Facebook page In one of Nitrome's Facebook posts, they had an advertisement encouraging fans to vote for Flightless on Steam. In the advertisement, Cuboy is seen in the thought bubble of one of the main characters, the green duck. The Cuboy square also has a heart above it, perhaps implying that the duck loves Nitrome, since Cuboy represents Nitrome. Skins *NES - Cuboy's Rainbow Island parody and Tetris game appear as screenshors in this skin *Nitrome 2.0 - A satellite atop one building has Cuboy's face on it. Along with this, the bottom entrance of Nitrome Towers is based of Cuboy, with a large tongue coming out of the Cuboy entrance. *100th Game - Purple Cuboy faces with an upside down mouth and crossbones beneath the face appear on the walls of this skin *Touchy - Various 3D Cuboys appear, mimicking the appearance of characters that have appeared in Nitrome Touchy games Other Nitrome Must Die website The favicon of the site is white Cuboy head that is constantly spinning. This head is possibly meant to be Cuboy's skull, fitting with the theme of the website of killing Nitrome. Interestingly, this is the only situation where the back of Cuboy's head is actually seen. Along with this, grey Cuboy faces are seen in the background, only having crossbones under the face, and on the face having an upside-down smile. Nitrome seal of approval The Nitrome Seal of Approval, seen on the box of the Nitrome Enjoyment System, has Cuboy in the middle, being in his NES form. Nitrome Towers :Main Article: Nitrome Towers#Nitrome 2.0 Nitrome Tower This version of Nitrome Towers has the bottom entrance given features that correspond to Cuboy's modern square appearance. Nitrome Touchy In the middle of the Nitrome Touchy app icon, Cuboy's smiling face can be seen on the controller. Influences Cuboy's face has been a major influence to much of Nitrome's early work. Many enemies of the Hot Air series have there face based off Cuboy's. Cuboy has not only influenced Nitrome's first series, but the snot from Snot Put. Even around the time of the NES skin, Nitrome used various forms of Cuboy. Blueboy The Nitrome Wiki mascot, Blueboy, was based purely off of Nitrome's Cuboy in his modern appearance. It was created by recolouring an image of Cuboy using computer image editing programs (such as Gimp). Despite Blueboy being based purely of Cuboy, the favicon of the Nitrome Wiki (Blueboy mimicking Cuboy in his classic square form) is actually Cuboy's face in classic square form recoloured to look like Hot Air's face. Gallery File:Cuter Cuboy.jpg|Modern Cuboy with his face lower File:CuboyNeedImage.png|Modern Cuboy Cuboy Happy.png|A happy modern Cuboy Santa Cuboy.png|Cuboy during Christmas Cheese Dreams first message.PNG|Cuboy informing the player about the game in the Cheese Dreams 2 demo Cuboy ad.png|Cuboy as seen in the Nitrome's Demo Advertisement AdBlock.png|Cuboy as he appears when an Ad is blocked when playing a Distributable Game British Cuboy2.png|Cuboy happy for Queen's Elizabeth's diamond jubilee cuboyinskin.png|Cuboy in the 100th Game skin. cuboy game.PNG|The Nitrome seal of approval as seen from an angle during the startup of The Bucket Email Page Cuboy.png|Cuboy on the Email page of Nitrome.com 2.0 cuboy satillite.PNG|Two faces of Cuboy as a satellite in the Nitrome 2.0. skin. Cuboy.PNG|The Nitrome Seal of Approval CuboyProfileUnreleased.png|Cuboy's appearance on the icon for the Profiles of Nitrome.com 2.0 CuboyTouchy.png|Cuboy's appearance on the Touchy icon on Nitrome.com 2.0 SSausage-Nitromeffect.PNG|The effects of the password NITROME in Silly Sausage Touchy background right.png|In the Nitrome Touchy background (Snot Put, Magic Touch, and Double Edged) Touchy background left.png|In the Nitrome Touchy background (Off the Rails, Swindler, and Flash Cat) File:Touchy_Skin_characters.png|Various Cuboy's in the Touchy skin Friday with Wings.png|After the release of the Nitrome Touchy app Winged Cuboy.png|Cuboy with wings SScuboy.png|A classic square face Cuboy in Super Snot Put Cuboy16x16.png|Classic square face Cuboy Cuboy14x14.png|Modern square face Cuboy CuboyNESfaceup.png|NES Cuboy faceup CuboyNESside.png|NES Cuboy from the side PDA thingy.png|A classic square face Cuboy at the top-left of the PDA Friday Update - Cuboy Viking.png|Cuboy dressed as Viking for a Friday update about Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage Android Friday.png|After the release of the Touchy app on Android Android Cuboy.png|Cuboy in an Android robot suit Flightless Cuboy.png|Cuboy dressed up as the ducks from Flightless Notes Category:Characters Category:No game